la paz nunca es eterna
by chibi100
Summary: Bella y Edward son felices, todo ha acabado ya, la guerra, el miedo... o eso pensaban ellos. los vulturis han agotado su paciencia, ya no les importa su reputación. MAL SUMMARY, ENTREN Y LEAN!
1. Una noticia no muy agradable 1

_**N/A: no estaba segura si publicar esta historia o no. La escribí hace unos años, cuando era chica y no estaba pensando en escribirla para otros sino porque hace unos años cuando me acabé crepúsculo me quedé con ganas de más y con una amiga hicimos una historia como continuándola un año después, la verdad es que ni me acordaba de que existía. Estaba borrando documentos en el PC y me la encontré de repente... hace muy poco que me cree la cuenta aquí y es el primer sitio... bueno no enrollo más. Pero dejen reviews pa ver si pongo más o no que está escrito pero no se no se... a mi no me convence. bueno dejen su opinión no se olviden ;3**_

UNA NOTICIA NO MUY AGRADABLE parte 1

Odiaba estos momentos, en los que me quedaba sola en casa, cuando Renesmee dormía y Edward estaba fuera. Eran los momentos en los que me invadían los recuerdos, los Vulturis y su pequeño ejército esperando, esperando a que cometiéramos un solo fallo para poder matarnos. Hacia ya un año de lo ocurrido y todavía no lograba quitarme de la cabeza esas horribles imágenes.

Había sido el año más feliz de mi vida, me había propuesto cumplir una promesa, al despedirme de Zafrina, una de las vampiros del amazonas, le había prometido ir a visitarla con Renesmee, la verdad era que ellas se habían llevado muy bien en un principio y Renesmee ya estaba deseosa de verla, teníamos los billetes para dentro de dos semanas. Pare y sonreí al pensar en como se pondría Renesmee al ver los billetes el día de su cumpleaños. Suspire, solo faltaba una semana…

Me sobresalte cuando oí los pasos y note el dulce olor de Edward, seguidos por la puerta, se suponía que no vendría hasta la una o las dos, no es que me disgustara que llagara temprano, claro, pero si me intrigaba.

Me sobresalte al verle el rostro demacrado por la angustia y el agobio.

-¿q-que ha pasado?- tartamudee desde el otro lado de la habitación donde me había quedado clavada.

-Pues…- titubeo- Alice ha visto a los Vulturis…- dijo en un susurro.

Supe que había más, pero paro al ver la mueca de agonía en la que se había convertido mi rostro. No podía creerlo, no, otra vez no. No podía averiguar el motivo por el que los vulturis tenían otra vez el ojo puesto en mi familia. ¿Es que nunca se iba a acabar? Entonces lo comprendí.

-Renesmee- susurre con la voz rota.

El asintió. Me sentí desfallecer y aunque sabia que eran puras imaginaciones de mi celebro y que mi cuerpo nunca me traicionaría de esa forma me tire a sus brazos buscando apoyo. No, no podía permitírmelo no, no, no, no podía permitir que ocurriera. Era demasiado, mi pobre bebe, dormido en la habitación de al lado, no podía sufrir tanto como la ultima vez.

-¿Qué quieren esta vez?- pregunte con una voz apenas audible.

En ese momento oímos movimiento en la habitación de Renesmee, se había despertado, fui a su encuentro mientras le susurraba a Edward:

-después- el asintió.

Cuando entre me la encontré en la cama con la respiración agitada. Que guapa era y que mayor estaba, tenía la apariencia de una niña de 5 años y eso me sorprendió al haber pensado en ella como en un bebe hacia tan solo un segundo. Recordé la felicidad, que, me parecía ahora tan lejana. De cuando Carlisle nos había contado que el crecimiento de Renesme iría reduciendo la velocidad, esto se debía a causa de la dieta. Y que cuando cumpliera el año de edad iría a una velocidad tan solo con unos meses a diferencia de la humana.

-Te has levantado muy temprano- dije mientras caminaba hacia ella y le besaba la frente- ¿has dormido bien?

Edward pasó por delante de la puerta a paso ligero, seguramente con intención de cambiarse, y ambas le miramos pero la expresión de mi hija se torció.

-he- dijo con la voz entrecortada- he soñado con papá.

-¿Y…?- intente animarla.

Ella puso su mano en mi cara y de repente me vi envuelta en una negrura inmensa que fue sustituida por un lugar en la penumbra, vi Italia, la ciudad de los Vulturis, y pensé que mi hija nos había oído, pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que Renesmee no conocía aquella ciudad. Me saco de mis pensamientos cuando distinguí una figura en las sobras, al enfocarla mejor distinguí con horror a Edward pero me controlé y me concentré en seguir el sueño.

Vi como mi marido cruzaba como un fantasma las calles y como parecía que huía de algo. Me encontré en una escena traumática cuando al doblar una esquina Edward se encontraba con Aro, Cayo y Marco, los tres vulturis jefes, Edward se quedo petrificado un segundo y luego, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta aparentemente olvidándose de lo que le estaba persiguiendo y entonces se encontró de morros con Jane, Alex, Demetri y el resto de la guardia. Estaba arrinconado.

-no lo vuelvas a intentar- dijo Aro- si lo haces, ella morirá. Y no queremos que muera ¿cierto?

-no- respondió Edward sin expresión alguna en la voz.

-entonces- dijo Cayo con expresión divertida- ¿Ya esta? ¡OH! Que aburrido entonces. ¿Porque no huyes otra vez? seguro que ha tu querida bella le gustaría morir, además, yo también me divertiría.¿ves? ¡Todos ganamos!

Renesmee retiro la mano de mi rostro, sus ojos delataban mucho miedo y también su corazón se aceleró.

-¿de donde te has sacado esto? - intente aparentar despreocupación y funcionó. La verdad es que había mejorado bastante con mis dotes interpretativos

-yo…- vaciló- escuche a abuelo Carlisle y ha tía Alice hablar de algo parecido. Creí que era una de las visiones de la tía.

No sabia que decir. ¿Alice había visto aquello? Si era así ¿porque no me lo había dicho? Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba era que Renesmee estuviera tranquila. Pero aun así tenia que saber como era que Renesmee había visto aquella ciudad

-de todas formas. ¿Donde has visto tú esa ciudad?

- en el cuadro que hay en el despacho del abuelo Carlisle.

A bueno, eso era verdad, a mi hija le encantaban las historias de cómo habíamos llegado a ser vampiros y esa, en particular, le encantaba Edward se la había contado barias veces con los cuadros y todo.

-hay que ver, tener una tía para esto, mira que meterte miedo- improvise- no les hagas caso, seguro que no querían decir eso. De todas formas, iré a ver que era lo que querían decir en realidad ¿vale?

-vale mami. Pero me lo contaras.

-hecho.

-Y Renesmee, Jacob te llamo para ver si querías pasar el día en la Push- agregue, quería hablar con Edward a solas.

-¿puedo ir?

-claro. Ve y diviértete, pero tienes que recordarle que aquí a las siete.

-Hecho.

Me levanté para que se vistiera y me dirigí a la habitación. Cuando llegue encontré Edward sentado en la cama con cara de sufrimiento.

-¿lo has visto?- pregunte en un susurro. Edward asintió- ¿Alice te ha hablado de esto?- negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de hablar- bueno tengo que llamar a Jacob antes de nada- dije mientras buscaba el móvil, en cuanto lo encontré marque el número de Jacob "¿si?" respondió la voz de mi amigo desde el otro lado de la línea al quinto timbrazo.

-Jacob, soy bella ¿te puedo encargar a Renesmee hoy?- dije con velocidad.

-Claro, ¿Cuándo la traes?- respondió, parecía confuso pero feliz.

-se esta vistiendo- respondí en susurros- esperaba que la recogieras en la frontera.

-claro- parecía confuso- e… Bella ¿porque hablas en susurros? ¿y porque no vienes a La Push tu también? Recuerda que es sábado y Sam deja que vengas.

- te lo contare en otro momento- respondí a toda prisa-.

-vale, pues hasta luego Bella-dijo poco convencido.

-hasta luego.

La línea se corto y yo me volví hacia Edward que ya se había recompuesto. Iba a tirarme en sus brazos destrozada pero en ese momento entro Renesmee y anunció:

-ya estoy lista.

-pues vamos-respondí recuperándome al instante- te acompañare hasta la frontera.

-¿y luego voy sola hasta casa de Jacob?- dijo con ilusión, me recordaba a mi cuando era humana quejándose de las protecciones y intentando hacer más cosas por si misma.

- de eso nada señorita,- intervino Edward- allí la recogerá Jacob.

Le hizo una mueca a Edward y este le respondió sacándole la lengua.

-vamos- corté- ¡andando!

-adiós papi- se despidió Renesmee.

Salimos de casa y echamos a correr. Normalmente correr me encantaba, me sentía bien, me chiflaba correr. Pero en aquellas circunstancias me recordaba a las prisas y el estrés. Con lo que también me recordó a los Vulturis y la desesperación

-mami- dijo Renesmee al notarlo- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡eh!- me sobresalte cuando corto el hilo de mis pensamientos- o nada, nada cielo.

-pero mami- insistió ella- estas rara.

-lo siento cielo- se me acababa de ocurrir algo estupendo- es que tengo la sensación de que se me ha olvidado algo.

-pero a ti nunca se te olvida nada- replico ella. Vale, quizá no era tan genial.

-por eso estoy tan rara.

-a, bueno vale- acepto ella sin convicción.

El resto del trayecto lo hicimos en silencio y al minuto estuvimos en la frontera, Jacob nos estaba esperando en forma lupina.

-¡Jacob!- Renesmee salto a su lomo y el le correspondió con un movimiento de cola. Eran felices cuando estaban juntos, y yo era feliz de ello.

-hola Jacob- dije a toda prisa- espero que lo paséis bien. Adiós chicos- y me di la vuelta para irme.

-pero mami- se asombro mi hija- ¿te vas ya?

- si, lo siento cielo, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer- y que sufrir añadí en mi fuero interno- bueno, adiós chicos.

-Adiós mami-dijo Renesmee extrañada y Jacob la acompaño con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me di la vuelta y eche a correr a toda prisa, no sabia adonde dirigirme, se habría ido ya Edward de casa para hablar con Alice, o seguiría en casa esperándome. Decidí irme a casa y de paso cambiarme.

Cuando entre y vi a Edward sentado, esperando, todos mis planes se me olvidaron y me tire destrozada a sus brazos.

-explícalo- le exigí con la voz rota.


	2. una noticia no muy agradable 2

**N/A: no se si querían que siguiera poniendolo pero ¡AQUÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO! se que tarde mucho pero mi PC se estropeó...**

**bueno solo disculparme por la tardanza y pedir disculpas si hay muchas faltas de ortografía :( voy fatal en lengua**

******Disclaimer**: _crepúsculo y__ todos sus conceptos y personajes pertenecen a la gran escritora Stephenie meyer, yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, únicamente busco entretener y divertirme escribiendo. no me pertenece nada, salvo la trama._  


**DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA! **

UNA NOTICIA NO MUY AGRADABLE parte 2

-explícalo- le exigí con la voz rota.

-Bella…- empezó- ellos lo único que quieren es vernos muertos, la derrota del año pasado les dejo una espina y ahora quieren dejar bien claro que nadie les ganara nunca más y la mejor forma que se les ocurre es eliminando al aquelarre en cuestión, nosotros, en realidad no quieren a Renesmee, eso solo es una excusa. Lo que quieren en realidad es simplemente vernos muertos.

Me hallaba dividida, por un lado me alegraba saber que no tenían el punto de mira en Renesmee, pero por el otro lado me aterrorizaba pensar que en un momento no muy lejano nos hallaríamos como hace un año, frente a los Vulturis, la única diferencia era que esta vez no había ninguna esperanza de que no se llegara a la violencia. Pues vendrían preparados para todo y además no buscarían justicia, esta vez buscarían muerte.

-¿has hablado con Alice?- pregunte, intentando distraerme a mi misma.

-todavía no,- su voz era monótona, seguramente para ocultar alguna emoción que consideraría demasiado dolorosa para mi en este momento- pensé que tu querrías estar presente.

-ya, vale, pues vamos- Corrimos hacia la otra casa a gran velocidad. Alice nos esperaba en la puerta, ansiosa.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!- dijo como si nos hubiera esperado durante horas- lo siento no supe que nos había oído yo, yo, no puedo ni pensar como es que no me asegure de que no estaba antes de hablar, soy tonta es mas soy idiota, no, peor, soy descuidada.

-Alice, relájate- la tranquilizo Edward- solo venimos ha enterarnos de que has visto en realidad, suponiendo que ella no se halla enterado de todo, o preferiblemente que haya exagerado.

-¿de verdad que no estáis enfadados?

-bueno podrías haber sido un poco mas cuidadosa con Renesmee- aclare yo antes de que Edward mintiera- y me habría gustado que nos contaras si íbamos a morir además creo que yo debería ser la primera en saber que moriré dentro de poco ¿no?

-nadie va a morir- farfullo Edward en un aparte- y mucho menos tú.

-Edward- le respondí yo con voz gélida- ¿hace falta que te recuerde la frase que dijo Callo?- no espere a su respuesta- seguro que a tu querida _Bella_ le gustaría morir.

Todos nos quedamos helados cuando recite aquella frase.

-Alice dile ha Bella lo que has visto en realidad- dijo Edward con la voz rota mientras entraba en la casa- yo se lo diré a los demás.

Alice se giro y me miro con una expresión que no fui capaz de descifrar.

-Bella- dijo con voz seria- lo que he visto es en realidad muy parecido a lo que viste a través de tu hija la única diferencia es que mi visión continua- paró un segundo entero para analizar mi expresión- seguiré justo después de donde te quedaste- respiró hondo y comenzó- Edward soltó un gruñido desgarrador, pero nadie se sobresalto lo mas mínimo es mas rieron a carcajadas, todos, todos menos marcos que mas bien parecía aburrido

-Katia, Nidia- dijo con voz autoritaria- encargaos vosotras.

-¿señor?- pregunto la voz de mujer más hermosa que había oído nunca, más hermosa que la tuya más que la de Esme y más que la de Rosalie y claro esta más que la mía- señor, pensé que Callo quería encargarse. ¿Desea que acabemos nosotras?

-no- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Aro- se encargara Alec.

Todo el mundo asintió en señal de acuerdo y Alec dio un paso hacia delante pero Edward se alejó.

-Alec- dijo la bella voz- ¿te importa que nos quedemos?

-en absoluto Katia-respondió Alec- es más, si quieres yo hago lo mío y vosotras os ocupáis del resto.

-vale.

Y hay se acaba todo, pero de todas formas desde el gruñido de Edward se ve borroso como si estuviera viendo el destino más posible según sus personalidades. Creo que estoy llegando a un punto de conocimiento del futuro más avanzado que nunca.

Me había quedado helada, entonces esa tal Katia era la que mataría a Edward. Mi vida acabaría con la de Edward, así que hice la pregunta que más me aterrorizaba.

-¿Cuándo?- murmure.

Alice, que se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se sobresalto al oír el sonido de mi voz.

-esta muy dudoso, pero unos meses por lo menos- me respondió automáticamente- estamos a principios de invierno y en mi visión todo estaba seco y además parecía que había hecho calor, con lo que sería en primavera por lo menos, si, nos quedan unos meses.

Me sobresalte, era eso, solo unos meses de vida, era eso a todo lo que podía aspirar. Me decidí y entre en la casa. Pero al atravesar la puerta me arrepentí, no, definitivamente nunca debería haber visto las caras llenas de pánico de mi familia. La vez anterior había habido alguna esperanza en sus rostros, pero ahora solo se veía terror.

Busque a Edward con la mirada, no estaba en la habitación.

-en mi despacho- susurro Carlisle con voz carente de emoción adivinando lo que buscaba.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar y corrí escaleras arriba en busca de Edward.

-Bella, no te preocupes, te prometo que no te ocurrirá nada. Pase lo que pase tu no vas a morir- me asaltó cuando entré.

-si mueres tú, moriré yo- discrepe en un susurro- recuérdalo.

-no, no me harías eso, no le harías eso a Renesmee-dijo con voz suplicante.

No era justo me había atacado por mi punto flojo.

-Edward-empecé por la única escusa que tenia-¿acaso tú no lo harías?

El sacudió la cabeza, contrariado. Nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un par de minutos y luego oímos ruidos en la habitación de abajo, con desgana pero sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro bajamos las escaleras.

-bella…- comenzó Carlisle con tono de disculpa y en ese momento le mire a el exclusivamente, ¿por que razón tendría él que disculparse con migo?- bella se que esto no te va a gustar, se que te resultara muy difícil- Edward se puso rígido a mi lado, y me entro el pánico- bella tengo que llevarme a Edward un tiempo- termino por fin con cara de disculpa- lo siento, lo siento, no lo haría si no fuera total mente necesario. De verdad Bella no os haría sufrir tanto nunca de no ser así la situación.

Todavía estaba paralizada, pero separarme de Edward ¿Estaban locos?

-¿por qué?

-Bella es necesario, si lo hacemos tendremos más posibilidades.

-¿Por qué no voy yo también?-susurre con un hilo de voz.

-Bella- intervino Edward- no querrás que Renesmee se quede sin ningún padre, además si nos vamos los dos sospechará y Jacob, como siempre, se lo contará todo.

-pero…- me había ganado, lo sabía pero no podía soportar la idea de separarme de él. Y mucho menos ahora.

-nada de peros amor, sabes que es lo mejor para todos-pude ver en su rostro como le costaba decir aquello, pude ver el esfuerzo titanico que estaba haciendo para que las cosas salieran como debían salir y yo no podía hacer menos.

-vale- gemí contra su pecho, rindiéndome.

El me estrecho con fuerza.

-tienes que prometerme una cosa- ahora no podía, no soportaría una despedida debía distraerme con algo, lo que fuera- Ni una palabra a Jacob- sonrío en muestra de acuerdo pero a la vez de contrariado.

-tiene derecho a saberlo.

-pero no tiene derecho a decírselo a mi hija- le corte- y una cosa lleva a la otra.

Sonrío claramente satisfecho por mi lógica.

-ni una sola palabra- acordó

-bueno- dije yo intentando todavía distraerme- ¿qué vais a hacer en ese viaje?

-vamos a ir a buscar a todo el mundo, solo que esta vez buscaremos a alguien más-intervino alice.

-¿Quién?

-se llama Galahar, es un vampiro que ha permanecido oculto mucho tiempo, su poder es inmenso y tiene un don increíble, no sabemos muy bien de que se trata pero los vulturis si, y quieren ir a reclutarlo, Edward y yo intentaremos conocerlo y convencerlo de que no les haga ningun caso y con un poco de suerte que luche con nosotros, de todas formas, según ha visto Alice, ellos ya han partido y no tenemos muchas posibilidades pues al no pertenecer a ningún aquelarre y no tener ningún lazo que le ate a nada a Chelsea no le resultara nada difícil unirlo a lo los vulturis. Lo único que sabemos es que tu escudo no podrá detenerlo, Bella, por eso lo buscan- aclaro Carlisle- lo único que sabemos es que si consiguen que se ponga de su parte, casi no tendremos ninguna opción.

**REPITO: dejen reviews! De verdad me interesan mucho sus opiniones... sean buenas o malas, cualquier idea que tengan como "**yo quiero que pase..." **o **"no me gusta..." **o** "podrias cambiar..." **PORFA REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN MUY FELIZ**


	3. hasta pronto

_**N/A**__**: PERDOOOOON! En serio mil perdones. La verdad es que me había enganchado a una serie anime **_"shugo chara" _**y me había olvidado de pasarme por aquí de verdad lo siento pero aquí va el cap 3, me quedó un poco cursi pero bueno… **_

_**DISFRUTENLO!**_

_**Vuelvo a pedir reviews porfaaaaaaaa**_

1 minuto tuyo=un reviews=mi felicidad

Fácil verdad?

_**Adiós.**_

**-adiós- susurré en un tono tan bajo que solo el pudo oírme- vuelve pronto, recuerda que contigo de llevas gran parte de mi, cuídala.**

**Me abrazo estrechamente y me besó con pasión :**

**-crees que podría darme la vuelta e irme si no supiera que volveré pronto, crees por casualidad que no cuidare de tu corazón aunque me encuentre en la otra punta del mundo. Mi Bellita tonta, hasta pronto.**

**Dijo la última frase más como un juramento que como una despedida.**

**-hasta pronto- juré. **

**-odio las despedidas- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a nosotros- me dan nauseas por muy cortas que sean. Sobretodo si no se a que se deben.**

**-sabes por que no puedes saberlo Jacob deja de dar la vara con eso- proteste. **

**Me asome por enzima de su hombro y vi los interminables consejos que le daba Rosalie a Renesmee sobre como conjuntar la ropa, diferentes peinados... etc. etc.**

**No me lo podía creer ¡Rosalie robándole el papel a Alice!**

**Al final se iban Carlisle, Edward, Ermmett, Rosalie y Esme. Alice y Jasper se quedaban solo por si a caso había un ataque inesperado.**

**-papi- río Renesmee subiéndose a su espalda. Puso cara seria- papi estoy enfadada con tigo-fijo con voz solemne- ¡no me puedo creer que te vallas y nos dejes solas a mami y a mi!**

**-tienes a Jacob y a Jasper y a Alice- discrepo, me dolía a mi lo que Renesmee acababa de decir, no podía imaginar el daño que le debía de haber hecho a Edward sin darse cuenta.**

**-si- volvió al ataque Renesmee sollozando de forma teatral- pero no tengo a mi papi, a mi querido papi.**

**-por dios Renesmee, que es poco tiempo- intento escabullirse él- veras como dentro de nada ya estas otra vez enfurruñada por que no te dejo ir a dormir a casa de Jacob.**

**De repente Renesmee se quedo tiesa y las lagrimas se le saltaron de los ojos, Jacob impotente movía lo brazos intentando ayudar. Pero Renesmee puso su mano en mi cara y de repente vi una imagen de toda nuestra familia menos Edward en una fiesta con una tarta que ponía: "happy birthday Renesmee"**

**-entiendo- susurre triste de no haber pensado en eso fui levantando la mirada poco a poco y me sorprendió ver las cara llenas de ansiedad de toda mi familia y no solo las de Jacob y Edward. Me eche hacia atrás y agarre a Edward del brazo para que me siguiera los demás se quedaron atrás pero no con cierto rencor.**

**-Edward- susurre- Renesmee me pregunto si vas a volver para su cumpleaños.**

**El rostro de Edward se desencajo era evidente que él tampoco había pensado en eso.**

**-No se ni cuando voy a volver.- susurro- Pero cielo, de verdad esperas que me pierda tu primer cumpleaños-le dijo a Renesmee dulcemente- ¡ni loco que este! Me recorreré el mundo entero si hace falta. No pienso perdérmelo. ¿Vale?**

**Renesmee asintió, se seco las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y estiro los brazos hacia su padre.**

**-gracias papi, te quiero.**

**-no tanto como yo a ti- dijo el acogiéndola entre sus brazos y estrechándola dulcemente.**

**Sonreí al pensar que si Edward volvía para el cumpleaños de Renesmee lo vería en tan solo una semana.**

**-pasajeros con destino a Río de Janeiro por favor embarquen por la puerta numero 3- reprodujeron los altavoces.**

**-Edward- musite no sin cierta pena- es tu avión ve si no quieres perderlo.**

**El suspiro, se le notaba en la cara que tenía tantas ganas de coger ese avión como yo de perderlo de vista.**

**-si, será mejor que me ande- dijo ocultando a la perfección su pena.**

**-te quiero- susurre a modo de despedida sin atreverme a decir adiós- no lo olvides.**

**-no lo haré- susurro el- yo también os quiero.**

**Y beso en la coronilla a Renesmee y a mi con una pasión capaz de reducir el mundo a cenizas, y yo, ni me habría enterado.**

**Luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Renesmee insistió en quedarse a ver como despegaba el avión y cuando también se perdió de vista las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro y aunque odiaba verla llorar no me sentí capaz de consolarla fue Jacob el que se acerco a ella y al no tener palabras de consuelo suficientes simplemente la abrazó y entero el rostro entre sus espesos rizos.**

**-volverá- prometió Jacob en un susurro.**

**Cogió a Renesmee y se fueron todavía abrazados al coche. Yo me quede inmóvil contra la cristalera del aeropuerto con la mirada perdida en el lugar por donde había desaparecido el avión. Lo que quedaba de mi familia empezó a abrazarse y a despedirse antes de partir. Me despedí de todos con un adiós vacío y triste, no se merecían esto de mi, pero así era como me sentía: vacía, incompleta. Oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi por detrás y me giré inmediatamente, era Alice.**

**-Bella- dijo con voz melosa- vamos. Renesmee y Jacob quieren dormir un poco más en casa.**

**-si, claro, verdad, no me acordaba de que hora era, perdón bueno nos vamos.- lo había dicho y esa era la parte fácil, pero ahora tocaba hacerlo, extendí una sonrisa por mi rostro, sabia que no iba a colar, pero prefería que los demás vieran una falsa sonrisa en mi rostro que el verdadero sufrimiento que había debajo de mi piel- tienes toda la razón ¿ya es la una no? Que mal, bueno vamos.**

**Despacio y vacilante le di la espalda a la cristalera y eché a andar con Alice a mi lado hacia el coche. Renesmee y Jacob estaban sentados en la parte trasera del vehiculo, ella sollozaba contra su pecho, y Jacob me miraba ansioso esperando alguna reacción parecida pero yo le dedique una sonrisa falsa mientras pasaba a su lado, note la mirada de todos ellos cuando me adentre en el bosque dándoles la espalda, pero hubo una mirada que note mucho más que las que las demás, la de mi hija, sentada en el regazo de Jacob, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pensando que eso había sido demasiado para mi que no lo había soportado, pensaban que esta era la ultima vez que me verían, que me iría para siempre, que me iría para no volver jamás note como la pena rasgaba el aire note como querían salir en pos de mi y como se resistían para respetar mis sentimientos, bueno ahora que lo pienso ¿quien me dice a mi que no tienen razón?**

_**N/A:**__** recuerden reviews!**_


	4. AVISO

**Aviso**

Siento no haber subido nada ni un aviso hasta ahora pero me han surgido unos cuantos problemas familiares y eso no ayuda a mi imaginación, no se cuando volveré a actualizar pero es que me pongo a escribir y escribo una palabra y acabo pensando en otras cosas…

De verdad siento no poder continuar las historias pero bueno, seguiré por fanfiction leyendo y tal.

Se me olvidaba muchisimas gracias a Marin002 y a Ashley O'Shea Cullen

Un bezazo enorme para tods ;3

Chibi100


End file.
